supercity_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Stories
Playkot regularly relaunches old buildings’ time-limited quests. They are called Super Stories (as of September 2017). These quests are given to players who didn't have the opportunity to finish them, or who started playing the game after they were first given as quests. Many times, the quest steps will change from the original quest when they are re-released as Super Stories. Learn more in Playkot's official forum thread. How it works: *Super Stories are available from level 35. *'Important!': You will not '''be offered a Super Stories quest if you are already doing a timed quest. **Any "right side" quest or timed build (in your to-do list) that isn't finished will prevent you from getting a Super Stories quest. '''Upon finishing all timed quests, you will receive a story-book icon on the right side of your game. *You will get a set of three quests (Stories) at once: you will need to choose one of them. *This set of three Stories is generated randomly. It depends on the quests you haven’t completed yet. **If you have only 2 quests from the list left, you can choose from those 2 only. *If you want to learn more information about a quest before starting it, click the “View” button to see timing, reward and the number of steps. Click "View" to see more information about each quest. ' ' ''' '''You can decline each quest by clicking the X in the upper right corner, or choose the quest by clicking the START button. *As soon as you choose the Story, the Super Stories window & right side icon disappears. It will appear again when a chosen Story is finished (or failed). **Don’t worry if you fail any Story: it will be given out again. **There may be a different set of Stories, because they are generated randomly every time. *The set of three Stories is refreshed every 5 days. Don’t want to wait? You can refresh it anytime with superbucks by clicking “Refresh” button. **You do not have to do these quests, as they will cycle through until you've finished them all. However, if you choose not 'to do one that is offered, you will have to wait until the quest timer runs out to be offered another one. *If you finish a chosen quest in less than 5 days (refreshing time), a new set will include two previous quests & one new quest. **'Reminder: If you only have 3 or less Stories to do, this list won’t be refreshed (because there are no other quests available). sc-super-stories-refresh.png|Refresh timer shown with more than 3 Super Stories to choose from sc-super-stories-3-left.PNG|No timer shown with 3 or fewer Super Stories to choose from sc-super-stories-2-left.PNG|Only 2 Super Stories left to choose from sc-super-stories-1-left.PNG|Only 1 Super Story left to choose from *If you already have the building, but didn't complete the quest to get it, you will still have to complete the quest in order for it to count as being completed. For example: if you won a building during a Chests game, or bought one during a special offer, you will still be given the actual quest to complete. Once you have completed the quest, it will not be offered to you again. **''Exclusion: "Lovers' Tree", "Heart of Love", "Sunny gifts" and "Interplanetary gifts" may be given out again.'' Which quests are included in the Super Stories quest list? The following is the list of all the quests included. They're listed in the order they were added to the list in the Playkot forums. ''Wiki admin note: this list is subject to changes in the future depending on what buildings are added to the Super Stories quest list in the Playkot forums.'' * Student Campus * Lotus Temple * Wishing Flower * Botanical Garden * Wonderful gifts (aka Exotic flowers) * Cosmic gift (aka Astronaut training facility) * Sunny gifts * Surf Station * Museum of Paleontology * Cupid's gift (aka Day of Love) * Scout gifts * White House (aka Holiday preparations) * Prehistoric presents * Sweetheart house * Scout camp * Interplanetary presents * Venus Park * Stonehenge * Heart of Love * Lovers' Tree (aka Tree of Love) * Drive-in Cinema * Superdrift Stadium * Palace * Sorcerer's shoppe * Confectionery * The Fair (aka Bumper Cars) * Windmill * Pool Party * Christmas Market * Presents! (aka Icy Palace) * Romantic Castle * Sweet Store * Wedding Gazebo * Autumn Park * Beauty Fair * Elven House * Bauble Workshop * Magician's Ball (aka Thousand Skull Mansion) * Christmas Post Office * Tavern (aka Magic Rainbow) * Leprechaun's Cottage * Professor's House * Pumpkin Castle Category:Quests Category:Gameplay Category:Super Stories